


Чайная церемония.

by Lady_Ges



Series: Романс о тоске [3]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ges/pseuds/Lady_Ges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Встреча старых друзей</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чайная церемония.

Когда-то Айя считал формализм чайной церемонии едва ли не главным ее достоинством. Просто повторяй заранее заученные движения и все будет в порядке.   
С тех пор его слишком долго мотало по миру и он здорово отвык от родной культуры. Или юношеские воспоминания о идеальной гармонии полумистического действа были слегка идеализированны.   
Приглашенная Мамору дама настоящая профессионалка, иначе и быть не может, но в павильоне висит такое глубокое и фальшивое спокойствие, что даже ей не справиться. Так что Айя встает, очень стараясь не хромать, и распахивает настежь седзи, впуская в комнату холодный воздух и осенние горы. Он слишком давно не был дома, ему позволительны отступления от ритуала.  
Тянет спросить, зачем главе Критикер списанный в утиль оперативник, но начинать в лоб все же невежливо.   
Может быть, Бомбеец тоже мучится ностальгией. Хотя старые добрые времена никогда не были особенно добрыми. Может, это как у Айи с чайной церемонией? Внезапно объявившийся командир времен беззаботной юности на проверку оказался немолодым, потрепанным и не таким уж мудрым?   
Осень в горах удивительно красива. Даже растиражированно-глянцевые моммиджи. Красно-золотая парча поверх зеленых нижних одежд.   
Вместе с холодным воздухом из комнаты вытягивает чайного мастера, натужное спокойствие и недоговорки. Мамору как-то разом превращается в Оми, ерзает, фыркает, вытряхивает из кармана дротик и зачем-то вертит в пальцах. Если это глушилка — гораздо практичнее было бы встроить ее во что-то чуть более повседневно-обыденное.   
\- Это сына! - Оми-Мамору вспыхивает до кончиков ушей, и Айя понимает, что начал думать вслух. - Должен же я его учить чему-нибудь полезному!  
\- И как?  
Для светской беседы тема так себе, но им сойдет.   
У Айи тоже есть дети. Пусть даже взрослые и не родные.   
\- Пока не очень. - Мамору пожимает плечами, осторожно укладывает дротик на бумажную салфетку рядом с чашкой. - Но ему нравится. Айя, ты же больше не в деле, так?  
Абиссинец не отрывает взгляда от оружия, оказавшегося детской игрушкой. Это и есть причина ностальгии? Старый друг окончательно сошел с ума и решил пристроить к семье бесхозного, больного волкодава?   
\- Зато я теперь звеню в аэропортах и могу предсказывать погоду. - Мысль о том, что Кудо, например, съязвил бы еще и про девочек, к которым с такой коллекцией шрамов никак не подкатишь, удивительно несвоевременна.  
\- Полезные свойства. - Мамору улыбается старой, детской улыбкой, совершенно не подходящей к строгому костюму. - Полагаю, это не весь список.  
\- Смотря что тебя интересует. - Слова звучат слишком гладко и слишком двусмысленно.  
Как будто он на собеседовании и отчаянно старается заинтриговать возможного работодателя. Абиссинец не грешил таким даже в молодые годы, а потом за него говорило досье.   
Мамору вздыхает.   
\- Видишь ли, я реально... как бы это выразиться...  
\- Ну?  
\- Вляпался. По уши. И мне кровь из носа нужен адекватный, надежный человек, который не боится паранормов.  
Сломанная нога противно заныла. На стороне при такой вводной наемников ищут только в одном случае — если своего жалко. Оми научился играть во взрослой лиге, надо же...   
\- Кто?  
\- Убивать никого нельзя. - Мамору грустно сводит брови. - Хотя не исключаю, что тебе очень захочется. Видишь ли, у меня есть школа-пансионат для одаренных детей...  
\- Как Коа? - Еще одну Эпитафию он точно не выдержит.  
\- Хуже. - Улыбка старого друга и бывшего напарника приобретает суперзлодейские очертания. Точно как в комиксах Юки. - Только дети. Много талантливых, изобретательных детей со способностями. И мне кровь из носу нужен надежный человек на должности... замдиректора, скажем.  
\- А если я всей душой работаю на Англию?  
\- Своих детей пусть тоже присылают.  
\- У меня нет профильного образования.  
\- Зато ты умеешь работать в дурдоме.  
\- Я боюсь детей! И паранормов! - Хочется смеяться. От облегчения, наверно.  
Айя не сомневается, что ему сватают ему тот еще филиал ада. Зато от всей души.  
\- Я еще в Коа заметил.  
\- У меня есть подопечный.  
Не отговорка. Условие.  
Оми понимающе кивает и тянет к себе чашечку с чаем и венчик.  
Его исполнению недостает профессионального изящества, а чаю — положенной насыщенности. Зато в избытке искренности и старых воспоминаний.   
Айя вздыхает и удовлетворенно жмурится, когда на колени ему планирует кленовый лист с террасы. Он, кажется, совсем забыл, в чем смысл старых ритуалов. Пора вспоминать. Возвращаться домой.


End file.
